


Can't Escape The Blue

by Run_UwU_Run



Series: Roses are blue, blood blue. (Detroit: Become Human series) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has PTSD, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Heavy Angst, LED removals, Mood Indicator Android LEDs (Detroit: Become Human), No Control, Panic Attacks, Poor Connor, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_UwU_Run/pseuds/Run_UwU_Run
Summary: 'Connor was excited; Why wouldn't he be? His LED was a constant reminder of Cyberlife and its’ control over him. Everytime he looks at the mirror he sees the LED. Everytime someone looks at him they see the LED; not him, the LED. He'll finally be rid of it.'New Jericho are holding LED removals for deviants. Connor is struggling to free his thoughts from cyberlife, getting rid of the LED will be a relief.Everything should go fine, right?Wrong! Amanda made sure of that.





	Can't Escape The Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic for detroit become human and it was so fun to make. OwO
> 
> This was eddited by my friend so if it sounds nice then that's probably her magical edditing skils. UwU
> 
> This is a part of a series but can be read on its own.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Some blood. Slight suicidal thoughts.
> 
> -UwU

 

Connor was excited; Why wouldn't he be? His LED was a constant reminder of Cyberlife and its’ control over him. Everytime he looks at the mirror he sees the LED. Everytime someone looks at him they see the LED; not him, the LED. He'll finally be rid of it.

Hank was kindly giving him a lift, but the lieutenant wouldn't be staying because, as he said,”I ain't staying in a room full of emotionally unstable androids trying to figure out their identity. And anyway, I bet you want some privacy when getting the little light removed.” It's not like Connor is going to get any privacy anyway, but he is grateful for the gesture.

The car stopped in front of the old, abandoned warehouse.  After the peaceful revolution, Jericho was gifted three tiny, deserted neighborhoods and a few small, abandoned warehouses. The large, wooden double-doors were open, above the doors was a long banner with the words [LED REMOVALS] displayed in blue paint, the paint slowly dripping from the letters making it look even more uneven.

"Oy." Connor turned to look at the lieutenant "You ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, Hank." He smiled and added, "I'll see you later." before climbing out of the car.

He looked at the doors and took a deep, unnecessary breath and stepped inside.

The hall was... well it was full; androids were all over the place. Scattered or in groups, most without LEDs and a few with.

In the middle of the hall was where the actual removals took place. Markus and Simon were stood in front of an android each, the androids sat on a pile of crates, adjacent to them were  mirrors so that the newly LED-free androids can observe their reflections.

Connor didn't really know what to do. So he started to push through the crowd.

**[Scanning.....]**

**[Scan Complete!]**

**[Only 12% of androids in room have intact LEDs.]**

He stopped, distracted by a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey, Connor. I wasn't sure you were going to show up."

He turned around.

"Hey North!"

"Hey, it's pretty good to see you actually; I was getting  _ so _ bored. Simon got to help Markus with the LED removing. Since Simon is  _ 'oh so sweet'  _  and Simon  _ 'is really helpful and a great kisser ,chu, chu' _ . Ugh, Markus has such a weak spot for him while Josh and I ended up in crowd control duty.  _ UGH! _ " she paused and smiled up at Connor "Anyway how is it, living with that human of yours?"

"Hank, his name is Hank." He corrected his friend.

"Yeah, that one."

"He’s really nice. His dog Sumo is just the sweetest thing."

"Huh, I heard you're at the DPD a lot. How's  _ that _ possible?"

"Oh... well, I know we don't have any rights about jobs or insurance but I love working for the DPD so I decided to work without being paid and-"

"THEY'RE USING YOU!"

"No, North; it's called volunteering work. And anyway, they don't send me to any even slightly possibly dangerous places, as I don't have repairing insurance rights. They really do care about my well-being."

"Whatever you say, Smartbot; you won't change my mind."

"I know, North." ‘ _ No one can’ _ were the unspoken words.

The atmosphere in the room shifted; everyone went suddenly silent. Connor spun around on his heel.  _ Every single  _ android in the large hall was staring straight at him. All the androids that filled the hall were now around the edges, clearing the middle of the hall. In the middle was Markus, who was also staring at him, next to the crates and mirror. Smiling.

"Who would've known? The last android in the  _ whole  _ of Jericho to still have their LED in is none other than Connor!" Markus announced, chuckling slightly.

_ ‘The last android?’  _ He thought. ‘ _ In the whole of Jericho?’ _

"Go on, Connor!" North was cheering from behind him. 

Connor didn't notice his feet beginning to move forward. He looked around; he could bet that the majority of the deviants around the room were in recording mode. Who would want to miss the Deviant Hunter get his LED removed?

Connor was in front of the crates . He was nervous, but why? He had no reason to be nervous or scared… Right?

"Are you ready?" Markus whispered in his calm, leader-like tone.

Connor took a deep breath, nodded and sat down on the crates. Connor shut his eyes; for some reason he didn't want to see his reflection when his LED is popped out. That's how it works, right? It just comes off?

Connor felt the pair of scissors pierce his skin just below his LED, he felt the scissors tilt with the intention to pop the light off. Then the scissors got removed, but why? He felt his LED still intact. The scissors came back but this time above his LED they were tilted again. Nothing. Markus was now being less gentle and trying to pull the LED out with force.

Nothing.

_ Why? _

Connor didn't have to scan Markus to notice his stress levels growing; the deviant leader was shifting uncomfortably next to Connor and muttering incoherently under his breath. He wasn't the only one. When Markus stepped a bit further from Connor, a few androids from the crowd gasped and muttered to each other.

Connor didn't like it, but he kept sitting with his eyes closed.

He felt the scissors again, this time they were in the middle of his circular LED. Connor was confused; why was it taking this long?

The androids were whispering amongst themselves.

Markus grunted. Connor felt the scissors again, they were going around his LED.... as if to carve it out..... but why? He felt the scissors deeper and deeper, tilted. Again, nothing.

Why is it taking so long? When Connor saw other deviants take their LEDs off they would just simply pop out!

Connor was going to keep sitting and waiting, but a notification popped up.

**[Significant Thirium Loss.]**

**[Obtain supply of Thirium to prevent damage increase.]**

_ What?! _

Connor's body stiffened and eyes flew open, but he wished they hadn’t. The right side of his head was plastered in blue blood, his LED shining red underneath, causing it to glow a purple hue. There... isn't supposed to be any blood when removing LEDs.

_ Oh no. _

_ Why? _

_ Why me? _

_ Why am I the only android that can't take my LED out? _

_ Why can't I just be free? _

_ Free from cyberlife. _

_ Free from Amanda. _

_ Free from MYSELF. _

_ WHY?! _

He couldn't stay here. He stood up so quickly the crate beneath him toppled over. He looked around, eyes wide, androids were muttering. Whispering; some were scared, some were angry, most were shocked, some even confused. He had to leave.

**[Mission: Leave.]**

Connor ran, ran for the doors and bolted out into the chilly evening. Snowflakes piercing his skin. He ran, as if his life depended on it. He needed to get as far away from Jericho as possible.

He was shivering- no, he was shaking. The world was spinning, or was it him? He didn't know, he just had to run.

_ I want to be free. _

The blizzard was so strong, wind lashing at him from every direction.

_ I’m just a puppet. _

He couldn't hear the snow beneath him, everything was loud, everything was too loud.

He was crying, the flow of hot tears pricking his freezing synthetic skin.

_ Is the snow going to bury me like it was supposed to in the zen garden? _

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't cool down. He was so hot but it was freezing.

_ If I'm the puppet then who's the puppeteer? _

The world was lurching under his feet and he was struggling to stay standing.

He couldn't keep running like this; he had to pause. He rounded a corner into an alleyway and slid down against a wall.

_ But... I'm too dangerous! I'm a weapon! What if I hurt the people I care about?! They should get rid of me! _

The world was still spinning.

_ But I don't want to die... _

 

 

He blacked out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok.... so that happened.  
> I swear that there will be some eventual fluff!  
> Please comment, I love reading them! <3
> 
> Tune in for next chapters!
> 
> \- UwU


End file.
